1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for testing add-on cards of computers, and more particularly to a graphics card test system and method.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, real-time three-dimensional (3D) graphics are common in computer games, which lead to an increasing demand for 3D graphics cards. During manufacture, the graphics cards need to be tested for checking their operability. One important step of testing the graphics cards is to test a 3D image processing capability of the graphics cards. The graphics cards process the 3D image according to perspective collineation and matrix calculation to show the 3D image on a screen. However, the conventional testing method for the 3D image processing capability is often complex.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.